


The Ramen Shop Girl

by Olive3493



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive3493/pseuds/Olive3493
Summary: I grew up believing in the will of fire, never questioned it as grandfather would never lie. But, why was aunt Ayame so dictant? When did Iruka become a part of black ops? Where did my friends go? How did the council want me?The leaf had been my home, will it be my resting place?Ramen and Poppies, a good mix? Or a deadly combination...





	1. Chapter 1

The leaf had been blessed that day, on the night of October tenth, the daughter of Teuchi, who was the leafs best ramen master, held the leaf's first poppy in her arms. She had to get the doctor's help to sit up, but it was worth seeing her baby girl's chubby face.

A sweet giggle made everyone in the room smile as Poppy gave a toothless grin. Little hands holding onto her mothers face as she wiggled around.

"A bright sprit this one, haha!" A man with long black hair laughed as the new mother smiled at her husband. His black raven gaze meeting her light golden one. "She has your hair and smile"

" her fathers spirt and eyes as well" she finished after her husband and they both gazed into Poppy's black eyes, filled with childish wonder and innocence. "I will never let harm come to you, my little Poppy"

Poppy giggled at her mothers promise and waved her hands around. The couple shared the joy as big smiles split their face's.

"I hope you didn't forget old papa, here?" A voice sung and the mother giggled.

"No papa, come!" She said, beckoning her father to hold Poppy. Teuchi nervously picked up his granddaughter and smiled when she stilled, looking up at him with a curious gaze.

(Beep, Beep, beeeeeeee...)

"Darling? what's happening!" Poppy's father screamed as his wife grew pale and stared blankly at them.

Doctors and nurses hurried into the room, trying to find what had happened, as poppy began to cry from all the noise.

"Shh, it's going to be okay..." Teuchi whispered to her as he left the noisy room and gave her a painful smile. but, when she reached up and cupped his cheeks with a pout, the old man couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

The hall way grew silent before a huge explosion rocked the building. Teuchi clutched the baby to his chest, holding on to her for life, as his knees gave way. He kneeled on the tile floor, knowing that the little flower in his arms was the only thing he had left of his eldest daughter.

"It's going to be okay..." Teuchi choked out as he silently sobbed. A rower of a great beast echoed around the leaf as Teuchi's youngest daughter ran up to him in worry. He vowed to keep the girl in his arms safe and innocent as long as he could.

"Father!" Ayame cried and rushed to help her father to his feet as the floor cracked under the power coming from outside.

"Ayame, take poppy and get to the shelter!" Teuchi yelled over the screaming of hospital staff and explosions. "I need to find Jin!"

"Father!" Ayame's cry went unanswered as her father ran towards the room that held Sana and Jin, Ayame's eldest sister and brother in law.

Ayame swallowed up her tears and darted with poppy in her arms towards the exist, to only see it blocked by a slab of concrete.

'Go, don't stop!' She thought to herself as she made a mad dash threw a window and prayed that it was the first floor.

"Agh!" Ayame grunted as she landed onto the ground, tumbling into a roll, as she kept the baby safe in her arms. Pulling herself up, she felt blood trickle down her left knee. But, ignoring her injures, Ayame ran and did not stop until she saw the white flags of safety.

"Over here, Help!" She screamed as her legs gave out. Five medics ran to her, catching Ayame before she and the baby hit the ground. They were safe.

"Jin!" Teuchi called. But, no one answered and no one would, the old man's eyes witness the whole leaf get attacked by the nine-tail's threw a giant hole in the wall, where his eldest daughter's hospital room used to be. 

No bed, no floor, no walls, every one was gone and the only thing left was the rooms door that barely held to the wall beside him. He fell to his knees, his chest tightened painfully, as he clenched his eye's shut and punched the broken tile floor.

"No... Jin, Sana!" Teuchi's blood curling scream echoed around the leaf as the nine-tailed beast was finally sealed and painful cry's raked the hidden leaf village.

The day poppy had been born and the day the fox had scarred the leaf would never be forgotten...

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading!!!


	2. The Ramen Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grew up believing in the will of fire, never questioned it as grandfather would never lie. But, why was aunt Ayame so dictant? When did Iruka become a part of black ops? Where did my friends go? How did the council want me?
> 
> The leaf had been my home, will it be my resting place?
> 
> Ramen and Poppies, a good mix? Or a deadly combination...

"I don't wanna~" A whiny voice was muffled by layers of brightly colored quilts.

The sun streamed into the small bedroom's round window. Birds flew by, tweeting about in flight, while a morning breeze blew inside as white curtains are pulled apart.

"Well, then I guess Ayame has to eat gramps ramen all by herself then!" Ayame teased as the young woman grinned down at the blanket cocoon that was her niece. Her long brown hair hung free down her back as she tightens the white apron around her waist and under was a brown dress. 

A long whine came from the cocoon, making one think the thing inside was dying, before a head of black hair popped out. Ayame rolled her brown gaze and met the two black eyes of her only favorite niece, Poppy stare out from the rats nest that surrounded her head.

Ayame chuckled and picked up a wooden brush that laid on Poppy's black wood, night stand. "Lets see what we can do with that hair first, though." 

Black eyes widen at the brush before the blacket cocoon ran off past Ayame and out of the bedroom. The woman's lips twitched and in an instant she chased after her neice. However, only after an hour, Ayame had found and captured Poppy.

"I don't get it, why do I have to brush my hair..." Poppy pouts and her aunt smiled softly. 

"Because it's to let the world see how beautiful and cute my little niece is!" Ayame brawled with love and pulled Poppy's black hair into two ponytails. 

"It's not like it matters, they'll still laugh at me..." Poppy mumbled, remembering all the times the village boys would tease her about not being normal. 

Ayame frowned and slammed the brush down on the wooden vanity, giving Poppy a fright before being spun around to face her aunt. 

"Listen to me Poppy, people are afraid of what they can't understand." She poked Poppy's little nose. "You are beautiful, they just can't understand that yet!" 

Poppy stared up at her grinning aunt and let a bubbly smile split her cheeks as she hugged the caring woman before her. Gently patting the young girl's head, Ayame realized that the child had grown much taller from when she was a baby and grew sad. Her niece's head now reached just past her hip.

"Breakfast!" Poppy gasped as if they committed a crime to have forgotten and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

"Granny!" Poppy leeched herself onto her grandfathers lap as Ayame smiled at the sight.

The old man had been quietly reading his paper with a mug of coffee in one hand, when he smirked down at the ten year old in his lap. He ignored the granny remark. His hair had started to turn grey and he had tried hiding it with his white chefs hat. 

Poppy's pigtails and blue kimono reminded him of Sana and Ayame's first day of school. 

"How did the talk with Mr. Shen go?" Ayame asked as they all sat down to eat breakfast. Poppy payed the grown ups little attention as she slurped down her beloved ramen. 

"he's agreed to meet are terms" Ayame gave her father a joyous look, but it only lasted a moment as he went on. "But, only if we agree to hand Poppy over to the leaf council" 

"Over my dead body!" Ayame slammed a fist into the table, making Poppy flinch. Ayame froze at her nieces pained gaze and sighed. " poppy... I" 

Poppy clutched her ears and whimpered before her grandfather scooped her up and gave his daughter a stern glare. 

"Ayame control your temper, you know her hearing is sensitive" 

Ayame nodded as her father sent Poppy up to get her school supplies. He turned around with a sigh and grabbed his own apron off a hook on the wall beside him. 

"After Poppy is gone, we will get to the bottom of this" He frowned in anger as Ayame pulled out her white bandana, tying it to her head. She nodded and they begin to open up shop as Poppy's rushed feet could be heard coming down the stairs. 

"Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three!" Poppy cheered as she counted the last step and sent her grandfather and aunt a thumps up before speeding off to her first day of school. 

"I swear, she gets more like Sana everyday..." Ayame sighed and her father nodded. 

"But, she will still have her fathers eyes..." And for that moment a tense silence draped over them. It was like a secret plagued them but they couldn't speak it out loud. However, as their first customer approached, they slapped on smiles for the people of the leaf. 

(Poppy pov) 

Poppy skipped on her way to school, swinging her lunch box back and forth as she went. Her aunt packed strawberries today and she couldn't wait for lunch, they were her favourite fruit to eat.

People walked bye her, some waving hello while others stoped to ask about her day. She was proud to have a grandfather that was so well known, it let her have some advantages when it came to shopping with aunt Ayame. 

Poppy loved the leaf. It had great food, loving people (besides the boys of course), and even a mountain with people's faces on it. Like how awesome is that? 

She was certain that other then the annoying boys, nothing was wrong with the leaf in anyway. How could there be? With such nice, kind and loving villagers...

"What makes you think a mister like you can eat here? Get lost or I'll beat ya!" A man a head of poppy shouted out and gave her a scare. She realized the man was the owner of the dongo shop that her grandfather and Ayame would go to. 

He was screaming and kicking a small boy, his blond hair reflected the sun as he crouched into the fetal position in the middle of the dirt road. But, the villagers just went by as if it was not happening. 

Poppy felt the world get slower as the boy didn't let out a single cry. She couldn't fathom why no one would help him, sure boys were annoying. But they were still children! 

The boy closed his blue eyes and ready himself for the next strike from the enormous man. It was best to let him take his anger out now then later. 

"Stop it! Stop it, Why are you hurting him?" A soft voice screamed out, making the air shiver in pain.

The boy snapped his eyes open to see a girl with pigtails standing protectively in front of him with her arms outstretched to her sides. But the tears dripping down her pale cheeks made his and the man's gaze widen. 

"Hey, isn't that Ayame's niece?" A woman in the crowed that formed around the three said.

"Ya, it's the ramen chef's granddaughter!" A man yelled.

"Hey, what do you think your doing? Making little Poppy cry, ugh!" A older woman in the crowed screamed and then everyone's started making a fuss.

Beads of sweat went down the man's neck at the glares he was getting, he worried for his store's reputation. 

"Hey kid, please stop crying!" He pleaded and knelt down in front of the weeping girl. "I'll let you have anything you want, how about that?" 

"Y-you kicked him... " she sniffed and pointed at the blond boy sitting on the ground. she rubbed her wet eyes. 

"Apologize!" She pouted.

The man, crowed and boy looked at Poppy in shock, who suddenly glared at the tall man pointed at him, as if she was scolding him. 

"What?!" The crowed and the man yelled.

Poppy started to cry again and the man panicked and started apologizing again and again to the boy with bitter resentment in his gaze. 

After Poppy stopped crying, the crowed was pleased and left. The man glared at the boy but patted the girl on the head and let her chose a dessert.

"What did you want?" She asked the boy and he blushed before mumbling. 

" dongo..." 

"Can I have some dongo?" Poppy asked the man and he held in a snarl, giving the girl what she wanted before telling them to leave. 

"So what's your name? Mines, Poppy!" Poppy gazed at the shocked boy, who. still on the ground. "Bet you don't get saved by a girl ever day, now do ya?" She grinned with a wink.

Poppy had planned the whole thing and the boy gapped in awe. She knew how tears affected people and used it only on rare occasions like this. She felt sick when no body did anything and thought 'well, if no ones going to help I will!'.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki, and no not really, believe it!" The boy stuttered out before grinning too. "Where ya going?"

"The academy, you?" Poppy said.

"Really? We're going to be in the same class I bet!" Naruto beamed to the sky and she smiled.

'I hope we do, Naruto.' Poppy thought as the idea of not knowing anyone there was scary. But with one look at Naruto, Poppy had a feeling that the road a head will become easier. Plus, he was named after the white stare veggies her grandfather would chop into the ramen, he was ramen boy.

"Hey, Naruto race you there!" She spends up her walk to a run as Naruto ran after her.

"Hey, wait up. Poppy!" Naruto's pleas went to the wind. 

 

To be continued!


End file.
